


You're hanging out alone?

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, House Party, Late Night Conversations, Muslim Character, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Amira and Mohammed go to a party together.





	You're hanging out alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Have fun reading part 6 of my little series!

“Hi! You’re right on time.” Amira smiled at him as she closed the front door behind her. She had been in a rush to get ready because she only had an hour between the end of her shift and the time he was supposed to pick her up. Just enough time to get dressed up in one of her favourite blush pink hijab, golden earrings and a white flowy dress. 

“We don’t want Kiki to get angry, right?” Mohammed said with a smile.

“No, definitely not.” She let out a chuckle and motioned in the direction of the stairs. They made their way out of the house and to the bus stop while talking about their day. As they waited, she checked her phone to see that Kiki had messaged her about getting to the party as soon as possible.

“You look really nice today, by the way.” He sounded a bit nervous as he said it and when she looked up from her phone in surprise, he didn’t even meet her eyes. 

She tried to seem unimpressed, even though her heart had made a little jump at his compliment. “Thank you.” After a little pause she added. “You too.” 

He met her eyes for a second before looking away grinning. “Thank you.” He brushed his hair back with one hand, now full-on smiling.

She didn’t just say it like that but she actually meant that he looked good in his light blue button-down shirt and black jeans. It pleased her that she wasn’t the only one not dealing well with receiving compliments. 

After a bus ride filled with small-talk, they ended up waiting in front of the door of Kiki and Carlos’ new place. 

“Amira! Finally! Sam told me...oh hi! Mohammed, right?!” Kiki greeted them and motioned for them to come inside. “Sam and Hanna are in the kitchen. Carlos and the boys are in the living room. Have fun!” She pulled Amira towards the kitchen without an explanation. Amira only had time to shoot Mohammed an apologetic look which he answered with an understanding smile.

Throughout the evening, they kept gravitating towards each other, trying to start up a conversation several times but each time it was ended by someone or something else demanding her attention. 

The party had been in full swing for some hours, when Amira opened the balcony door and slipped through. She had long lost sight of Mohammed but instead of stressing out about it, she wanted to clear her head with some fresh air. Her fears of him being stuck in an uncomfortable conversation with one of her friends immediately died down as she noticed that he was already standing alone on the balcony overlooking the street. 

“Hi.” She leaned on the railing next to him, an armlength away.

“Hi. Haven’t seen you in a while.” He turned his head to give her a quick smile.

“I just wanted to get a drink and suddenly Kiki roped me into helping out with mixing punch. Let’s see how long it takes for them to notice that there is actually no alcohol in it.” They both started laughing at her little prank.

“I know, you’re always looking out for everyone.” He said, not trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

“They’d be lost without me.” 

“Or drunk.” He noted with a shrug.

They didn’t say anything for a while and just looked into the night sky over Berlin. Their hands on the railing drifted closer to each other with time but they didn’t dare look at each other. Just as she was about to hook her pinky around his, the sound of the balcony door opening let them jump apart and turn around. 

“Hey, guys! Amira, I need you to show me what you put into this punch, it’s really delicious.” Hanna peaked her head through the door and smiled sweetly at them. Amira hoped that she hadn’t noticed her blush, so she cleared her throat and smiled in Mohammed’s direction before she stepped back inside. 

For a while, she was busy with her friends in the kitchen and then she got involved in a more or less serious discussion with Jonas and Abdi in the living room. When her drink was empty, she made her way back to the kitchen but she stopped short in her tracks when she heard Matteo’s voice say her name from around the corner. 

“So what is your deal with Amira?” He sounded sober even though Amira was sure she had seen him just goofing around drinking with his friends all night.

“She invited me along when we hung out yesterday.” She could hear Mohammed say.

“You’re hanging out alone?” She rolled her eyes. Matteo sounded like an overprotective brother, not even her own brothers would act like this.

“Yeah...I mean we’re having fun. She’s great.” Her heart was starting to beat faster, hearing him say that. She knew she really shouldn’t stand here listening in but at the same time she wanted to know what else Mohammed had to say about her.

“Yes, she is, but just so you know, Amira is also really special so don't hurt her, okay?" Matteo tried to sound extra serious which she would have never expected him to be if it came to her.

A loud crash of glass breaking came from the living room, so she couldn't catch Mohammed's answer.

Moments later, Matteo left the kitchen without paying attention to her. When she entered the room, Mohammed leaned on the counter and checked his phone.

"I should really get going. My study group meeting is at 9 am tomorrow."

"I was about to leave too, actually.” 

“Want me to walk you home?” He offered with a smile.

She happily remembered the last time he walked her home from a party but tried to act casual. "If you don't mind. I just have to say goodbye first.”

After they had said their goodbyes to her friends, they decided to walk home to enjoy the warm summer night, sharing stories of what ridiculous things her friends had been up to at the party. They laughed and joked around as they kept drifting closer to each other. Their hands brushed several times but every time one of them pulled away. 

A few blocks way from her house, they encountered a group of people coming from the opposite direction and had to step aside now closer than ever. Right then and there, Amira got tired of their little game and decided to take his hand. 

He looked at her in surprise for a second but didn't pull away and the rest of the way they held hands, continuing their conversation as if it was the most casual thing. In her head, she was freaking out a bit about being so bold but she also dreaded the moment they would have to let go.

When they arrived at her house, their hands separated. Amira immediately missed the warm reassuring touch as he let her hand go so she could open the front door.

"I had fun tonight." Mohammed noted, while Amira was still busy unlocking the door.

"Yes, me too." She said after successfully opening the door and turning back around to face him.

His eyes met hers and they shared a moment of comfortable silence. Both not quite ready to let their time together come to an end. 

“Goodnight, Amira.” His voice was low as he leaned a bit closer for a second, still looking at her.

"Goodnight, Mo." She broke the eye contact and quickly turned around to step through the door. She could hear him walking away but didn’t dare turn around again, closing the door behind her with a sigh. 

Her feelings had started to become just more confusing throughout the evening but having him so close just was a bit too much right now. She needed time to figure out what she really wanted and him being so...him, only made it harder to think straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
